


Omovember Day 3

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Category: Avengers (Movies), Iron-man (movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Other, irondad and spideyson, omovember day 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Peeing in the woods
Series: Omovember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Omovember Day 3

Peter woke up on the ground, feeling warmth on his face, blinded by the sun. Before he even opened his eyes the warmth enveloping his body was encouraging him to keep them closed, tantalisingly lulling him back to the deep slumber he was currently in. The only reason the teen fought against it was the fact that he noticed his bed was- crunchy? Had he fallen asleep eating Doritos again? 

As Peter sat up and looked around he very quickly realised that his midnight snacking habit was not the culprit. He wasn’t in his bed at all he was laying on a bed of moss and leaves that rustled gently with each movement he made. What the hell? The teen wasn’t sure what was happening but he did note that he was wearing his suit. Okay, so he hadn’t just slept walked his way into Central Park then? Something superheroish had happened. 

He fell- his brain told him. He wasn’t sure why his brain told him that because when he looked around there was nothing for him to fall from? There were no buildings or objects in the sky- in fact the only thing obscuring his vision were the- trees? 

He stood up and looked around, trees everywhere for as far as he could see. He was in a small open area in what looked like a deep, densely packed forest. There was no discernable path that he could have walked from, at least not that he recognised; but the trees above him were all intact. The ground beneath him too was also undisturbed other than the impression Peter’s sleeping form had made in the leaves- leaves he might add that looked to have been placed deliberately. The idea of him falling in such a perfect way accidentally was highly improbable- but he also had no recollection of selecting the area or falling asleep for that matter. In fact he didn’t remember..well anything leading up to his current situation. How did he end up here?

“He fell.” Peter heard a voice that wasn’t his own. It was immediately followed by another another word- but it was muffled and distorted; which Peter found odd as he assumed it was from his own head as there was no one around him. The words weren’t coming from external sources, he wasn’t hearing them through his ears. All he could actually hear around him was the gentle breeze rustling the leaves in the branches above him. Yet the voices continued speaking in broken crackling sentences, sounding like a static radio underwater. “Pretty quick—-out—“

Peter shook his head trying to rid his mind of the residual voices. Maybe Karen was relaying to old audio or his comms were out of range- hence the erratic speech patterns. But again, Peter was sure that he wasn’t actually  _ hearing  _ the voices. Oh well, they’d stopped now, which he surmised was a good thing. For some reason it didn’t freak him out all that much. 

His vision was slightly blurry and he had to blink several times to focus his eyes. As he peered around the grove he was in, he realised he was slap bang in the middle of nowhere. There were zero man made structures as far as he could see- which was pretty far- but beyond the borough he found himself in, all he saw were trees and beyond that was a ring of light that obscured any further landmarks. When he looked down at himself, he noticed his suit was in tatters. He saw his comms unit was broken, shattered beyond recognition; had it not been for the placement of the device and the fact he had a deeper understanding for its intricate circuitry, he would have no clue what the jumble of metal was. There was zero power to any of his external units, he couldn’t even get his wrist plates to turn on and his web canons were nowhere to be seen. He noticed his mask was still on but a majority of his eye plates were torn away, hence why he couldn’t see in full HD all of a sudden; and he didn’t even bother attempting to use Karen. 

But Peter didn’t panic; not only was he feeling kind of numb from what he assumed was head trauma, but Mr. Stark had designed this suit after all and he’d thought of everything. He had plans for every possible situation and Peter knew just what protocol had been set in motion for his particular set of circumstances. So, he set his emergency beacon, one designed to attach to the nearest satellite and project his coordinates back to base, allowing his teammates to find him wherever he was. Now all he had to do was stay put until Tony came to get him. 

For some reason the confusion and amnesia didn’t bother him in the slightest. He recalled feeling as though it should, after all his reflexes were dulled and he had zero idea where he was or how he got there- that was enough to scare anyone. But he felt nothing. No urgency, no panic despite knowing literally zilch about his current situation, Peter felt the image of calm. Once again he chalked it up to a mild concussion when he fell- wherever he fell from. Maybe he was in the jet or riding with Mr. Stark on one of his suits- or even Thor maybe (though Mr. Stark didn’t like it when he hitched a ride with Thor, he was adamant that the god would get him hurt); there were so many possibilities but he didn’t know the answer and in that moment he didn’t really care to think about it too much. For once he was content with simply waiting around to be rescued without questioning anything- wow he really must’ve hit his head hard because usually he would’ve done the polar opposite. 

All he did know for sure was that he was thirsty,  _ really thirsty _ . His mouth felt like he’d been eating sand and his throat stuck to itself each time he swallowed. Almost as soon as he realised how parched he was, his ears alerted him to a trickling sound nearby; and as if by magic he noticed a river flowing not twenty steps from where he’d woken up. He hadn’t seen it before, which struck him as slightly odd but once again, for some strange reason Peter didn’t question it. He also didn’t question drinking the water since it looked clear- even. Though the mirage had appeared seemingly from nowhere, who was he to question mother nature’s gifts?

He adorned his mask again, knowing it had a filtration system that would weed out anything potentially harmful to him and drank. And drank and drank until his thirst was quenched and a cool nausea settled in his stomach as it expanded to capacity to accommodate the small lake he’d just consumed. His stomach itself was distended slightly from the sheer amount of liquid he’d forced into it and he remembered finding that slightly amusing. God his brain felt weird- he’d never had a concussion like it before and the young boy had experienced quite a few. Even though he was experiencing, touching and seeing everything in his environment he felt as though he was  _ remembering _ doing those things; almost like he was watching a movie he’d seen before that felt so familiar but distantly strange at the same time. It was similar to his disassociation that he often experienced except it wasn’t nearly as unpleasant. He just felt kinda  _ off. _

‘Eh, concussions.’ Peter shrugged to himself. 

He just hoped that Mr. Stark would find him in a timely fashion, because the fullness in his stomach quickly traveled south leaving him with an unnerving sensation in his lower tummy. Peter considered going up and relieving himself against a tree but decided against it. He’d never been a fan of peeing outside even when he was entirely alone; it brought back too many not-so-fond memories of having to duck into alleys on the way home from school- some not so distant. He hated being forced to go in unusual places, he always found it too difficult to relax. 

But the clearing he was sitting in was peaceful; brightly lit and warm and the air was still, nothing around him but trees and grass- which usually Peter would’ve found scary but in that moment he felt wobbly and light and comfortable. The only thing irking him was the persistent pounding of his bladder that was causing him to shift around where he sat, ruining the calmness he should have been enjoying. He couldn’t hear any indication that help was anywhere nearby, no sound of footsteps or helicopters; so he knew he was better off going now so he didn’t end up getting caught either desperate or  _ worse _ \- with his pants down, when help did arrive. 

How long had it been anyway? It felt like it must’ve been hours since he sent off his distress signal, especially since that water seemed to be going through him at an alarming rate; but Peter had been taught to tell time based off of his surroundings and the sun had yet to move position in the sky, so surely it couldn’t have been that long. 

Either way it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if he’d been there for two minutes or two hours- his bladder was getting impatient. The urge had gone from a niggling tingle to an angry buzzing in an extraordinarily short amount of time and he could barely sit still. Once again Peter got up to go water a tree but something in the back of his head kept screaming  _ no, no, no. _

‘Why not? No ones around.’ Peter argued with his impulses, despite his reservations against his ignoring instincts. He’d learned to listen to his gut in most situations but unfortunately his bladder was making a more persuasive argument and he was inclined to take care of that part of his anatomy’s wishes  _ first.  _

_ ‘Not here.’ _ The voice said, though it wasn’t a strange disembodied one like before, it was clearly his own. His subconscious if you will- man this was some concussion. Tony better come get him quick because Peter was starting to lose it; both his mental faculties and control of his bladder. 

‘Then where?! There aren’t exactly any porta potties out here!’ 

_ ‘Fell.’ _ Was all the voice said, in the same unhelpful vague tone. 

‘What does that even mean?! So what if I fell- why does that mean I can’t go pee?!’ But the voice didn’t chime in further. The teen was met with the same silence he’d been experiencing moments before, though now it didn’t seem nearly as inviting as it once had. Instead the silence was deafeningly loud and sinister, setting Peter on edge; he became aware of every little noise- every falling leaf, every rustling branch, every whispering wind. His sudden nervousness was doing nothing to calm his bladder which seemed to be absorbing his anxiety as well as the copious amounts of water he’d been ingesting- filling impossibly fast. 

The experience made Peter uneasy enough to walk away from the tree again and sit back down; his legs moving almost of their own accord as he decided against relieving himself after all. He just wanted to pee goddamnit; he wasn’t getting any Spidey-tingles from it, he wasn’t in danger but that voice in his head had sounded so insistent that he couldn’t go there. Maybe the trees were sentient and didn’t fancy being given a golden shower, so they’d told him to get lost telepathically. Peter couldn’t say he blamed them but he was starting to lose the privilege of choice. 

He really needed to go. He couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to, nothing was making any sense in this weird place. Time wasn’t working properly, it was too quiet, the sun was hot and blaring and unmoving and he was just so confused. It was frustrating, not only was his brain all foggy, he was alone in some random places for some reason unbeknownst to him- but he now was suddenly obeying nonsensical rules from some unknown source and it just wasn’t fair. He wanted Mr. Stark to hurry up and save him from this weird uncomfortable situation but the man had yet to appear. Peter felt himself getting emotional as his bladder continued to swell, almost paining him now. 

It was getting ridiculous, he thought to himself as he snaked a hand between his thighs; though it embarrassed him to do so, even though he was alone, it became rather necessary as the river he was sitting next to seemed to be getting louder and louder as his bladder filled. 

“Screw this.” Peter said aloud as he stood up. He was going whether the voice in his head, the trees or even some random mythological creature argued with him- he had to pee. There was no reason for him to wet his pants, no reason at all and he wasn’t about to. Not because of some stupid voice. There was no one around, there was no reason for him not to be able to relieve himself. 

He strolled confidently up to the nearest tree and readied himself for his release, disregarding the sudden wave of anxiety that washed over him. The only waves he cared about were the ones currently contained in his lower stomach that were just begging for freedom. Just as he was about to let go the voices chimed in again, sounding distinctly more frantic. ‘Not here!’

‘Not yet!’ 

‘ _ You  _ ** _fell_ ** _ -“ _

“I don’t care! Shut up, I’m trying to focus!” Peter hissed as he tried to force his bladder to empty- but he couldn’t. Despite his growing desperation he couldn’t force the liquid out of him as his bladder locked up. Ah for fucksake- pee shyness should not extend to the voices in one's own head that was so not fair! 

He just couldn’t make sense of anything, his head was swimming and he felt like he was losing control of not only his bladder but his limbs as well- like he was being pulled upwards even though he wasn’t moving. Something else had started controlling his body making every part of him feel so heavy and slow, like he was trying to swim through treacle. Every time he blinked the darkness behind his eyelids seemed to last longer and longer- and it was more of an effort to reopen is eyes. When he did manage to force them open, the imagery around him kept shifting, like it was in flux; the ground falling away from him, the light fading behind the trees which were now wobbly brown and green blobs, floating away into space. All of a sudden, in the dark tunnel he found himself freefalling into, Peter felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He immediately struggled to get it off of him, when the voice piped up again- only this time it definitely was not his own and it sounded a lot calmer. A lot more familiar and welcome to the frightened child. “Kid.”

“Mr. Stark?” Peter felt himself ask confusedly. All of a sudden it was like his body had been slammed into a horizontal position, laying him down and he had to fight to sit upright again. 

“Kid, wake up.” Tony said quietly, in the same tone, still jostling him. 

“What?” Peter murmured as he sat up in the back of the mini bus. He managed to open his eyes and take in his surroundings, acclimating quickly once he recognised his mentors face; Tony was leaning over the seat in front of Peter, shaking the teens shoulder gently with a concerned look on his face. 

“You alright kid?” Tony asked as Peter continued to blink rapidly and look around him. “You having a bad dream?”

“What happened?” Peter asked blearily, his brain taking a while to catch up with what was going on.

“You fell asleep just as we got on Route 66-“

“I-I fell?” Peter asked with heavy emphasis that Tony didn’t understand. 

Tony gave Peter a weird look. Must’ve been some dream the kid was having. “Yeah..you fell  _ asleep,  _ buddy. Then you started wiggling around, I figured you were having a nightmare.”

“No I wasn’t I- I-“ Peter whined suddenly, his hands being forced between his legs. One part of that dream had been very  _ very  _ real and Peter was surprised his bladder had waited this long before waking him up. In fact he was surprised he hadn’t already lost control because  _ oh my god _ \- “Oo..”

“Oh. Did you have the pee dream again?” Tony smirked slightly as he took in the boy’s squirms. He had a hunch that might have been part of the issue especially when Peter had muttered ‘why does that mean I can’t go’ in his sleep. The rest of the angry words had been muffled by the pillow Peter’s face was pressed into but Tony had caught the gist. 

Peter nodded and blushed, remembering how he’d told his mentor about the recurring dream several times, after he’d woken the man up during his early morning mad dashes to the bathroom (especially that time he literally knocked Tony over in his haste to get into the bathroom which his mentor was less than thrilled about). Despite being embarrassed he couldn’t afford not to admit his need because he was dangerously close to peeing himself; his bladder having been denied release at the very last second. It was like he’d slammed the breaks on and now they were failing on him. Or like he’d just shaken a soda bottle and had loosened the cap- he wasn’t gonna last much longer, he never did upon first waking up let alone when he’d had a pee dream. 

“Don’t worry kid, Steve’s stopping in about two minutes.” That had been the reason Tony turned to wake the boy up in the first place, he figured the kid needed a break; and god was he right. He knew better than to let any opportunity to pee pass the kid by, especially after nine hours in the car under their belt already. By the looks of it Peter might not make it the short distance to the gas station.

His suspicions were confirmed not two seconds later. “M-Mr. Stark I don’t think I can-“

“I got it, Kid.” Tony nodded understandingly, saving Peter from having to say it aloud; before yelling towards the front of the bus. “Yo Klondike- pull over here, me and the kid wanna stretch our legs a little.” 

The request wasn’t deemed unreasonable as they had been in the car all day, but the rest of the adults knew why Tony had really asked; but Peter didn’t need to know that. They were all content to keep their knowledge to themselves as not to embarrass the kid, even going as far as to pretending to be asleep as Peter hightailed it out of the van, Tony in tow; the man pushing him the last few paces down the steps, muttering in his ear the whole time. “Go, go, go- go on kid, hurry up and hose down a tree or something- just  _ not yet.  _ Hold on just another thirty seconds.” 

As soon as they were outside Peter dashed over the railing at the side of the highway and over to the tree line, before abruptly halting and looking back towards his mentor; which confused Tony greatly. “What are you waiting for kid? Go.”

“I..I’m allowed now?” Peter asked frightfully, terrified of the answer being a resounding ‘no, not here’ again like in his dream. Even if he was denied the permission he so desperately needed, he was certain he wouldn’t make it anywhere else. It just  _ had to  _ be here. It was either here or in his pants that were already feeling a little too wet for comfort. 

“Yes, of course you’re- just  _ go Peter.”  _ Tony urged him as Peter looked mere seconds away from losing it; Tony had been in far too many dire situations with the boy not to recognise the signs he was about to wet himself. Luckily Peter didn’t wait to be told again and ran behind the nearest tree, just out of view of the main road but still generally in Tony’s line of sight. The man knew to assume the position- turned away enough to give the boy privacy but keeping him in his periphery should any trouble find them. 

Not that it was easy to give Peter much privacy when he was moaning loudly as he relieved himself. Tony found himself shaking his head fondly. He wasn’t sure how one kid managed to get into so many desperate situations but at least they’d avoided disaster this time. Peter popped back out from behind the tree not twenty seconds later, looking considerably more comfortable if not a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry..” The kid apologised lightly with a sheepish smile on his face; for once not sounding totally distraught but rather, a little relieved. It was a welcome change in Tony’s opinion. He much preferred being about to joke about the incidents than Peter being too embarrassed to face him, like he used to in the early days. 

“Kid, do you think next time you have that dream you could remember not to piss in random places?” Tony asked with a chuckle. Now that Peter had escaped yet another bladder escapade without wet pants, he felt comfortable enough to make light of the situation. 

“I forget! It feels so real when I’m in it!” Peter cried defensively though he chuckled too. “I wish I would remember, it would save me almost peeing the bed.”

“Or the bus.”

“Or the bus.” Peter agreed with a serious nod that made Tony chuckle again. “Seriously, I have that dream, like, three times a week, you’d think I'd remember by now.” 

“Yeah well, it’s not unusual.” Tony assured the kid as they began to walk the short distance up the side of the road to rejoin their group. “Everyone has them.” 

“Really?” Peter asked innocently. 

Tony sighed. Yet another uncomfortable parenting moment where he had to show humility and admit to something embarrassing in order to make the kid feel better. “Oh yeah. You realise you gotta go then and then you're like, ‘Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?’ ‘Oh! Someone's watching.’ ‘I'm gonna go in my pants!’ Happens to me all the time. I’m usually in an office building in mine.” 

“Right! I have those ones too! And business people won’t stop following me to ask questions- but you usually save me before anything bad happens.” Peter admitted, which in turn made Tony smile. Even in the kids dreams he was still helping him out, he liked that. “But this time it was talking trees.”

“Talking trees.” Tony repeated dryly with no inference of a question. 

“Yeah.” 

“Thor been telling you stories again?” Tony asked with a sigh. He was fairly certain Groot wouldn’t take too kindly to being used as an impromptu potty. 

“Uh uh- they just kept saying ‘he fell’ or something..” Peter tried to remember but the dream was fuzzy now, the boy having shaken off the sleep fog as soon as the cold evening air hit him. 

“Kid, that was probably me.” Tony chuckled. “Clint was talking to you when you dozed off, I had to tell him you fell asleep.” 

“Oh.” Peter blushed. “Well next time can you say it a little louder? So I can wake up before it..gets that bad.”

“I’ll try kiddo.” Tony smiled softly. He couldn’t make any promises but he decided maybe it would be best if he kept a closer eye on the kid when he was sleeping deeply like that; especially in a moving vehicle. Next time they’d be taking the minibus with the bathroom on board to avoid any more roadside toilet breaks. No more peeing in the woods for his little spider. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the formatting is a little weird on this one or if there are a lot of errors- my laptop charger broke so I’m updating from my phone 😬😅  
And I know I cheated a little with the whole dream sequence thing but hey- he still peed on a tree in the end so it counts in my book 😂


End file.
